<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When Dreams Become Real by CaptainWeasley</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23008168">When Dreams Become Real</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainWeasley/pseuds/CaptainWeasley'>CaptainWeasley</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sex Education (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Double Penetration, Enthusiastic Consent, F/F, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Written after season 2, YES this is about meeting a gentle tentacle monster in another dimension, realism is not the boss of me</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:07:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,577</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23008168</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainWeasley/pseuds/CaptainWeasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ola and Lily find a portal to another dimension and meet a tentacle monster who's dtf. Canon compliant in all the ways that matter.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ola Nyman/Lily Iglehart/Tentacle Monster, ola nyman/lily iglehart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Couples That Play Together Stay Together</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>When Dreams Become Real</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The creature looked at them.
</p><p>At least, that's what Ola presumed it was doing. There were no discernible eyes on its body, but she did have that particular uncanny feeling of being watched. She gripped Lily's hand tighter.
</p><p>"H—hello," Lily stammered, trembling not with fear, but with excitement. "I'm, uh, Lily. It's an honour to meet you!"
</p><p>The creature extended one of its tentacles towards the taller girl, and Ola immediately stepped in front of her girlfriend.
</p><p>"Don't hurt her!"
</p><p>She stared at the mass of tentacles, hoping that she was meeting its eyes. The creature stopped its movement mid-air.
</p><p>Lily gently pulled Ola back.
</p><p>"If they wanted to harm us, they would have done so already," she whispered into Ola's ear.
</p><p>Ola still wasn't sure about this. Maybe Lily was right: Why would a 3-metre-tall tentacle monster not just kill them where they stood if it wanted to? However, she knew that this was Lily's dream come true, and of course she would think the creature wouldn't want to harm her. </p><p>Reluctantly, she took a step back.
</p><p>"Please forgive my girlfriend," Lily said. "We're not used to meeting new species."
</p><p>The creature moved its tentacle again, slowly. The tip was barely larger than Ola's pinky finger, but she still had to swallow down her apprehension. If something happened to Lily, she would never forgive herself. Then again, if she somehow messed up Lily's opportunity of meeting a tentacle monster, Lily would never forgive her.
</p><p>The tip of the tentacle touched Lily's forehead, and Lily gasped audibly. 
</p><p>"What's it doing? Are you okay?"
</p><p>Lily nodded slowly.
</p><p>"She's talking to me," she said quietly. "In my mind!"
</p><p>Ola had rarely seen Lily so happy. 
</p><p>"Do you want to speak to her, too?"
</p><p>Curiosity got the better of Ola, and she nodded.
</p><p>The creature extended another tentacle, and when it made contact with Ola's forehead, suddenly she could <i>sense</i> the being, a gentle touch directly to her mind.
</p><p>The first thing Ola realised was how incredibly old this being had to be. There were hundreds and hundreds of years worth of knowledge hidden just behind their connection, and Ola suddenly felt very small.
</p><p><i>Do not fear. Young age is not something to be ashamed of.</i>
</p><p>Her language was unlike anything Ola had ever heard on Earth, and through their mental connection, she could sense the meaning rather than understand individual words.
</p><p>The creature seemed amused, and Ola shivered as she understood that this being wasn't just talking to her. She was able to read her mind. 
</p><p><i>Who I am is— </i>
</p><p>She gave Ola an image, a sound, a smell, a memory. Her name was not something a human tongue could pronounce.
</p><p><i>Who are you?</i>
</p><p><i>I am Ola,</i> Ola thought, feeling very small again with her simple human name.
</p><p><i>You are from a foreign world. Lily has already shared with me that your customs are different from ours. Your differences do not make you inferior.</i>
</p><p>She could feel that the being really did believe that, that this wasn't just a nice thing she said to put Ola at ease. Her lingering fear suddenly evaporated, leaving in its place a growing respect for the alien in front of her.
</p><p><i>Your world must be wonderful,</i> Ola thought. <i>Can you show us? 
</i></p><p>
  <i>I am sorry. You cannot breathe water.
</i>
</p><p><i>Oh.</i>
</p><p>Ola shared a moment of sadness with the being.
</p><p>
  <i>But you can breathe air?
</i>
</p><p><i>No. Part of me is connected to the water.</i>
</p><p>She showed Ola a sensation, five of her tentacles resting inside the cool purple mud behind her that Ola had taken for ground earlier.
</p><p><i>The hole to the deep water is not far. I like to come here sometimes because I am old.</i>
</p><p>Ola didn't really understand this reasoning, but it made sense to the alien, so she accepted it.
</p><p><i>Your loved one has a strong desire. Do you know of this?</i>
</p><p>Even though Ola would have liked to protect Lily's privacy, she couldn't help thinking of tentacle drawings and Lily's hentai collection and the feeling of sucking on a rubber tentacle during sex.
</p><p><i>You know her well. That is good.</i>
</p><p>Ola could feel the being concentrating on Lily, like they were having a heated argument. </p><p>Finally, she said: <i>I am not the one you're looking for. I will lead one here who can help you.</i>
</p><p>She withdrew her tentacles, and Ola's mind suddenly felt lonely without her presence. They watched the creature disappear into the blue mist until they couldn't see her silvery, glistening skin any more.
</p><p>Ola looked up at Lily, realising that she was still clasping her hand tightly.
</p><p>"Did you argue with her?"
</p><p>Lily bit her lip defensively.
</p><p>"Yep."
</p><p>Ola couldn't help but laugh.
</p><p>"You actually meet a giant, ancient, <i>gentle</i> tentacle monster and the first thing you do is get into an argument. God, you're unbelievable."
</p><p>She leaned up to kiss Lily.
</p><p>"You'll stay, right?"
</p><p>Lily looked worried, actually worried, not a look that Ola saw on her face very often.
</p><p>"Course I'll stay, Lils. I'm not leaving you here all by yourself."
</p><p>"No, I mean, for the sex. I understand if you don't want—"
</p><p>Ola stared at her.
</p><p>"What do you mean, sex?"
</p><p>Lily stared right back.
</p><p>"You realise I argued with her about her not wanting to have sex with me?"
</p><p>Ola's mouth feel open.
</p><p>"Oh my God! And she said, she wasn't the one... She'll lead someone here... Oh my God, Lily!"
</p><p>"I know we said we wanted to be exclusive, but please will you make an exception for a tentacle monster? Please?"
</p><p>Ola was almost convinced that this was a mad dream or something, but her heart had never raced like this is a dream, her surroundings had never been this sharp, her memory had never been this clear.
</p><p>"Yes, of course tentacle monsters are the exception. I always thought this was a given, being with you. Never thought we'd actually meet one, but here we are..."
</p><p>"And you'll stay?"
</p><p>Lily looked at her, and she seemed more vulnerable than usual, younger somehow, almost desperate.
</p><p>This was the first time in her life that Ola had to seriously consider having sex with a tentacle monster. When they pretended together in bed, Ola always thought about Lily: Lily's fantasy and Lily's desire and Lily's pleasure. When she watched hentai, she got off on it because Lily was touching herself next to her, making those beautiful sounds. When she sucked on Lily's little tentacle finger, she was really sucking on Lily's finger, just with an extension.
</p><p>This was different, what Lily was asking was different.
</p><p>"Yes, I'll stay."
</p><p>Lily hugged her, holding her close.
</p><p>"Thank you. I really don't want to do this without you."
</p><p>"Really? I thought this was you biggest dream."
</p><p>Lily chuckled.
</p><p>"It is. But you're included in that dream, you know."
</p><p>Ola's heart was beating very fast.
</p><p>"I'm a little scared," she whispered into Lily's shirt.
</p><p>"I'll protect you."
</p><p>Then, they were kissing again, and Ola knew that she was ready for everything that was about to happen, even despite her fear.
</p><p>"Look," Lily said suddenly, all excitement again, "that must be the one!"
</p><p>There was a creature in the blue mist, coming towards them, and to Ola's human eyes, it looked exactly like the one they had already met. She still hadn't really figured out how they moved, it wasn't like walking, and the ground was muddy but there was no splashing. There was so much she wanted to know.
</p><p>Moments later, it stood before them, a large, imposing mass of silvery tentacles. Ola took a deep breath to steady herself.
</p><p>Like the other one, this being extended two of its tentacles, one to Lily's forehead, one to Ola's.
As soon as he touched her, Ola could tell that this was a different individual. He felt younger somehow, and also distinctly male for some reason, even though how tentacle monsters defined masculinity, Ola couldn't begin to guess.
</p><p><i>Who I am is— </i>
</p><p>His personality seemed to be more tumultuous, judging by the sensations he shared with her.
</p><p><i>I am Ola,</i> Ola thought in response, determined not to be ashamed of her human nature this time around.
</p><p>
  <i>So what the wise one shared is true. This is surprising, in a good way.
</i>
</p><p><i>Why is that surprising? Does she not usually share the truth?</i>
</p><p>The being seemed affronted, and Ola understood that her words were a grave insult to his culture, but also that he was aware that she had no way of knowing this and forgave her almost in the same moment.
</p><p><i>The surprise is not with the wise one. It is with me.</i>
</p><p>Ola couldn't make heads or tails of this.
</p><p>
  <i>Please elaborate. If that's okay with you.
</i>
</p><p><i>We are two sides of the same coin. Or rather, your loved one and I are. She has a desire that I can sate. I have a desire that she can sate, and you, if you are willing.</i>
</p><p>It still took a moment for Ola to get it.
</p><p><i>Wait, you're into aliens? Into bipedal aliens with eyes and hair? Like Lily's into tentacle creatures? That's amazing!</i>
</p><p>She could feel the amusement of the being, and laughed out loud, together with his laughter in her mind.
</p><p><i>I did not know they came with eyes and hair. But essentially, yes.</i>
</p><p>Ola suddenly realised that she liked him. If someone had told her a week ago that she would befriend a tentacle creature on this day... This was nuts. And wonderful. And freaking<i> nuts.
</i></p><p>
  <i>Are you already sharing fantasies, then?
</i>
</p><p>
  <i>She has told me of her likes and dislikes, yes. I made a few suggestions that she approved of. All her ideas have you in them. But you don't seem so enthusiastic.
</i>
</p><p>
  <i>I know. I've never seriously considered having sex with a being that wasn't human. When Lily and I played pretend, I always just wanted to make her happy.
</i>
</p><p><i>Neither your loved one nor I want to do anything with you that does not make you happy.</i>
</p><p>There was a short silence. Not really a silence, because Ola could still feel his presence, his consciousness pressing against her mind. But he wasn't actively talking to her, his version of giving her space to think about his words.
</p><p>Ola thought back on Lily's favourite hentai. Maybe it wasn't just because of Lily that she'd come so quickly that day. And there was one of Lily's drawings that she was particularly fond of, the page vibrant with colour and emotion, and she couldn't deny that the thought of that made a spark travel down her spine. She looked at Lily, met her eyes, her face an open book: Lily wanted this so much, had dreamed of this moment for so long, but she was waiting until Ola was ready, would wait for years if she had to.
</p><p>"<i>I want to have sex</i>," Ola said, both out loud for Lily and in her mind for the being in front of her.
</p><p><i>This is what I want.</i>
</p><p>She sent an image to him.
</p><p>
  <i>Is that compatible with Lily's desires?
</i>
</p><p><i>Yes</i>, came the answer, <i>very much</i>.
</p><p>Ola grinned. 
</p><p><i>Yeah, thought so. So, do we just stay out here in public or are we going somewhere else?</i>
</p><p>**
</p><p>When remembering this later, Ola was never sure when or how exactly she got rid of her clothes. She just knew she must have, because she could recall with perfect clarity the way Lily pulled her flush against her, her skin hot against Ola's own. 
</p><p>Lily kissed her, harder than she ever had, one hand in Ola's hair, the other cupping her ass. The kiss left Ola breathless, but it also calmed her nerves, because kissing Lily was good and familiar and wonderful. One of the being's tentacles embraced them both, and this felt strange and new and yet promising at the same time.
</p><p>"I love you," Lily whispered, and Ola almost laughed.
</p><p>Of course Lily would say that for the first time right before having sex with a giant tentacle creature. It was so <i>her</i>. 
</p><p>Ola took Lily's face into her hands to look at her. Her eyes were made of the most amazing colour.
</p><p>"I love you too," Ola replied, quietly but firmly. "Let's have sex with a tentacle monster."
</p><p>And then, they were both laughing, and kissing again, and Ola said to the being, <i>I am ready. 
</i></p><p><i>She wants to watch you. </i>
</p><p>Ola grinned.
</p><p><i>Of course she does. So, let's give her a show. </i>
</p><p>She let go of Lily's face, and the creature wrapped a tentacle around each of her arms, then around each of her thighs, so he could safely pull her up into the air without hurting her. The mental connection meant that Ola never even had to say if a certain angle or touch hurt her, he could feel it in the same moment she did, and adjusted his grip accordingly. 
</p><p>Ola's eyes met Lily's, who was still firmly on the ground, but engulfed by at least ten tentacles, roaming over her skin, teasing her, and there was that hungry look in her eyes that she sometimes got during sex. Ola had the feeling that this look wasn't caused by the tentacles touching Lily, but by Lily watching Ola, because her eyes never left Ola's body.
</p><p>At this point, Ola was essentially unable to move, her arms and legs firmly held in place, her body at least four feet above the ground and rising. Ola soon understood: Lily wanted to see her being fucked by tentacles, and apparently, she would be seeing it up close. 
</p><p>A shiver of excitement travelled through Ola's body. Without even having to say anything, the being found Ola's clit seconds later, and he started teasing her with small touches, making Ola gasp and moan. Lily winked at her, and then another tentacle was obstructing her vision, pressing down so she had to close her eyes.
</p><p>
  <i>Is this something you want?
</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Does Lily want to see me like this?
</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Yes.
</i>
</p><p><i>Then this is something I want.</i>
</p><p>It wouldn't have been Ola's first choice, in any other circumstance. But this was part of Lily's greatest wish. And thanks to the mental connection, Ola had an instantaneous way of communicating any discomfort.
</p><p>One small tentacle wrapped around her left breast, squeezing her nipple, and Ola groaned loudly. Being blindfolded actually added to the excitement, and Ola was suddenly glad Lily had thought of it.
</p><p>The tentacle on her clit demanded her attention, adding pressure, lessening it, as though in waves: steady and yet unpredictable. It drove Ola mad, in the best way.
</p><p>The creature asked a question, not with words, but by sharing a desire with her. Ola understood. Her answer was yes, yes, yes.
</p><p>At first, she hardly noticed the tentacle sliding inside her, its tip was so thin and she was already so wet, but as he was able to read her mind, the being quickly adjusted until she definitely felt him inside her. He turned her body a little, adjusted the position of her legs. Ola thought that this must be to give Lily a better view, but she was still effectively blindfolded, so she had no way to know.
</p><p>The being let Ola guide him for movements. Not that Ola could describe what she wanted in so many words, but sharing feelings and memories worked just as well. Soon, she had one tentacle working on her clit and one moving rhythmically inside her, even though it wasn't so much moving as pulsating, Ola still hadn't necessarily fully figured out tentacle monster anatomy, and she didn't really care too much in that moment.
</p><p>What mattered was that it all felt really, really good.
</p><p><i>Does this also make you feel good?</i>
</p><p>Ola was genuinely curious, mostly because she imagined that fucking a tiny human could potentially be very boring for a giant tentacle creature.
</p><p>The being shared a sensation with her that Ola understood to be arousal, even though it felt very different to her own arousal, or any human emotion she knew. But it was clear that he was enjoying himself, that this really was what a human would call a kink for him. Ola grinned fondly, sharing with him how glad she was he felt this way. 
</p><p>Ola could feel two more tentacles: one wrapping around her other breast, one on her lips. She opened her mouth to suck on the appendage. Not that she actually had a human reference to compare this to, but Ola imagined that this must be better than sucking dick. The tentacle reacted to her movements, gave her room to breathe when she needed it and filled her mouth when she wanted it. It didn't taste any particular way, or at least, it tasted like nothing on Earth, but in no way bad, even a little sweet.
</p><p>The tentacle inside her seemed to grow, or perhaps he was adding another one, yes, it must be a second one, because Ola could feel them moving with differing rhythms. She gasped, it felt so strange! Also, it felt amazing, and Ola relaxed into the sensation.
</p><p>There was another tentacle making its way up her thighs, and Ola knew immediately where this one was supposed to go.
</p><p><i>Yes</i>, she said before he even asked, <i>yes</i>.
</p><p>She had never tried any anal stuff, not even on herself, but now she felt like she had been missing out. The sensation was strange at first, very strange, as the tentacle breached her tight ring of muscle. Soon, however, Ola found that she enjoyed it, that she wanted more, wanted to be filled to the brim.
</p><p>The creature reacted accordingly, the tentacle widening a little, making Ola gasp loudly. The other tentacles did not let up either, they continued to fill her, tease her, embrace her, touch her, and Ola had truly never felt this way, it was impossible to feel this way on Earth, so tiny and helpless compared to the being giving her pleasure.
</p><p>Ola was moaning as her arousal grew, her whole body tingling and shaking with pleasure.
</p><p>When she was very close to her orgasm, there was another sensation, this time it was one she knew, one she recognized as Lily's tongue on her clit. Lily knew just what to do, and a few moments later Ola was screaming as her orgasm thundered through her whole body.
</p><p>"You think she can handle one more?"
</p><p>Ola knew at once that this question wasn't directed at her, that Lily had only said this out loud to make sure Ola knew what was happening, so she could say no if she wanted to. She did not want to.
</p><p><i>Yes, I think so</i>, the creature replied, letting Ola hear this response for her benefit.
</p><p>One moment later, Lily's mouth was back, this time teasingly, not focused on her clit but licking and kissing and nibbling here and there. Ola whined and moaned, she was so sensitive right after her first orgasm and yet she wanted Lily to stop teasing, to give her what she needed...
</p><p>The tentacles inside her seemed to grow in size, until she really felt like she was about to burst, it was almost too much and at the same time it wasn't enough, and Ola thought her brain would short-circuit any minute. Her arms and legs were shaking, and every time Lily did touch her clit, Ola whimpered.
</p><p>She couldn't beg out loud because there was a tentacle inside her mouth, but she did beg with her mind.
</p><p><i>I need to come, please let me come, please tell Lily to let me come...</i>
</p><p>Just when Ola thought she couldn't take it any more, Lily's tongue was back on her clit, and the second orgasm rushed through her, even stronger than the first one, almost electric.
</p><p><i>Please let me down, I can't take any more...</i>
</p><p>Immediately after the thought had formed, Ola could already feel the tentacles slipping out of her slowly, the one in front of her eyes receded, and for a moment there was only brightness when she opened them. Before she had quite readjusted to being able to see, she found herself in Lily's arms, utterly exhausted.
</p><p>"Lily," she mumbled, "Lils..."
</p><p>She raised a hand to her girlfriend's face, and Lily embraced her more tightly. Ola felt wonderfully safe with her, and yet she couldn't help but worry about Lily's well-being.
</p><p>"Did you come? Do you want me to—?"
</p><p>"Please, don't be stupid, you should rest. I came like three times just watching you. No need to worry."
</p><p>"Can we come back?"
</p><p>Her question was addressed to both of them, although in very different ways. Ola didn't have the mental capacity to work out all the emotional details in that moment.
</p><p>Lily had a short but silent conversation with the creature, after which she said, "We can come back whenever we want."
</p><p>Ola smiled.
</p><p>"That's great. I'm looking forward to it."
</p><p>Lily grinned.
</p><p>"Me too."
</p><p>Ola extended her other hand so she could touch the being again.
</p><p><i>Thank you</i>, she said. <i>That was wonderful.
</i></p><p><i>Thank you as well,</i> he replied. <i>I hope your next visit will be soon.
</i></p><p><i>I think it will be.</i>
</p><p>They both watched him make his way through the mist, back to his home under the sea.
</p><p>"I love you," Ola sighed, looking up into Lily's eyes.
</p><p>Lily smiled, softly, the way she only ever smiled for Ola.
</p><p>"I love you, too."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>